


House Guest

by Arsenic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-11
Updated: 2006-09-11
Packaged: 2020-07-23 01:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Series of Snape/Hermione/Narcissa snippets





	House Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Because Femme didn't see how I could manage it.

1.

When Narcissa shows up at their door, Severus does not turn her away. Hermione thinks about demanding it, but when he's done complaining, Severus does not ask for much. Ever. She can't see her way to telling him no.

Also, there's Narcissa, with her magically-shorn hair and her fingers that never rest anywhere and her desperate insults.

Hermione has long learned to listen to tone, not words.

Hermione makes her tea in the afternoons--she does it the Muggle way. She doesn't even prefer the Muggle way, not really, but it's something to watch Narcissa's eyes strain anxiously toward the tea pot, as though it might jump off the hob and devour her.

She makes her tea and shares the biscuits Severus keeps bringing home as a not-very-subtle bribe. When Narcissa sneers at the temperature, Hermione slides her eyes vaguely toward the window. It's mean, she knows. Narcissa hasn't gone near a window since she stepped in the house, let alone a door.

Hermione's not a nice person. It's one of the things she suspects Severus of liking best.

She's not nice, but she can be kind, and when she finds Narcissa curled under the staircase, silent and still, she says, "You're safe."

Narcissa laughs at her, which is par for the course. It's a cold, dead little sound. She says, "You still believe there is such a thing."

Hermione sits with her until she is ready to come out.

Severus, biscuits in hand, finds them there. He sits on the stairs.

2.

When Narcissa first shows up, Hermione warns Severus: "Sleep with her, and I won't be here when you get out of bed."

Severus says, "The same, I'm sure."

Hermione, who is used to Severus' quick response time, blinks. "I'm not-"

"Would you really have to be?"

Hermione considers the long stretch of Narcissa's arms, the sharp grey of her eyes, the soft ends of her hair. "No, maybe not."

"She's an old friend."

Hermione knows it is more complicated than that, that Severus does not have friends, at least not old ones. She knows but she doesn't ask him to tell her more, because he's told her enough.

She says, "Of course, if I'm going to keep you from that, I should probably offer something in return."

"What do you believe you have to offer?"

She turns slowly. He likes her profile.

3.

Hermione can do all sorts of magic, but the types she's best at are the types no wizard understands. Hermione knows how to use words and paper to make people, things, situations disappear.

If the Ministry had been able to figure that out, perhaps they would not have placed her on the Wizengamot. But what was done, was done, and Hermione also knows who to smile at, who to slide by silently. Hermione isn't good at making friends, but she is excellent at not making enemies until she absolutely needs to.

She doubts anybody notices that Narcissa Malfoy nee Black has suddenly been cleared of all suspected crimes. Not until Harry realizes she's no longer on the Auror list of those allowed pursuit.

Luckily, Harry has learned to recognize a paper trail and Hermione is his boss and when she says, "Harry, trust me, there's no point to wasting the manpower," he looks at her really long, and quite hard, but eventually nods.

He says, "You're watching your back, right?"

"Severus is rather protective of it."

"Ew. Hermione."

She smiles. Angelically.

4.

Severus figures it out quickly. Hermione's not sure how, but if he doesn't have friends, he has connections, so she's not too curious. Just curious enough. It's a state of love between the two of them, she thinks.

He figures out, but he doesn't release the third coating of wards he put up when Narcissa arrives. Hermione agrees it's probably for the best. Words are only words. And paper burns easily.

He must tell Narcissa, because Narcissa doesn't have connections, and she's been too depressed to pay attention to much of anything. Hermione doesn't want to feel sorry for her, but Hermione has seen the fear in her parents eyes as she headed back to Hogwarts each semester. And they only knew little parts of the truth. She wouldn't have wanted to see the expression in them had she not come back.

Narcissa, from what Hermione understands, didn't have the comfort of hearing about it, of finding out from a distance.

He must tell Narcissa, because her "thank you" is contained, cold, mean. Meaner than anything she has done since walking into Hermione's house.

Hermione's, "You're welcome," is cutting, edged with a smile.

Narcissa nods, nods and breathes and says, "I don't-"

But Hermione shakes her head. She's not yet curious enough.


End file.
